miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 Oct 2017
00:21:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:51:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:21:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:51:38 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:21:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:51:47 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:21:51 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:52:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:22:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:23:07 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 04:40:29 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 04:42:00 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 04:42:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 04:44:24 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 04:45:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 05:12:21 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:12:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sup 05:12:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hi. 05:17:08 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 05:17:13 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: why hello 05:17:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Hello! 05:19:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Frayson 05:19:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I'm nocturnal 05:19:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also i'm a morning and night person 05:19:40 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So sleep is optional 05:19:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plus I've once went 3 days without sleep (y) 05:20:00 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Alex. Did you see Cat Noir purring in the Tfou clip? 05:20:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ooo 05:21:06 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: You dead, Alex? 05:22:38 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I am the same Robyn, lol 05:23:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And that's why neither of us bug each other to sleep 05:23:22 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 05:23:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Sleeping is efficient for our health! :L 05:24:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You know 05:25:00 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I was never a fan of curfews 05:25:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Plus I'm a tricky person to understand, logic is very black and white for me 05:25:34 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So, as long as you sleep for x amount of hours you're fine 05:25:44 CHAT Robyn Grayson: And it doesn't exactly say sleep in the night 05:25:45 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ;) 05:27:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: Using technology at night is harmful to your brain. (That's what School taught us). By the way, if you choose to disagree, that's fine but this is my opinion and won't change it. 05:28:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Casey.. I've never actually done anything to prove I disrespected your opinion lol 05:28:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Because that's how conversations goes.. 05:28:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: :P 05:32:42 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: also to further that point 05:33:00 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: I do think the whole 8 hours thing is true for everyone 05:33:15 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: i can live off of a lot less some times 05:33:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wow same 05:33:27 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 6 hours is more than enough for me 05:33:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 05:33:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 05:33:55 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 05:34:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 05:34:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 05:40:22 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 05:41:42 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 05:56:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 05:56:35 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 05:56:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 05:56:49 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 06:02:12 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: 6 hours is more than enough for me 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 06:12:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 06:12:25 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But if I did a ton of work the previous day 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Then 7 hours 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Though, being a light sleeper doesn't exactly help, so I never get 8 hours anyway LOL 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Even a cat meowing can wake me up, and it did 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: >.> 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aw rip 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Gotta bounce 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Sleep calls 06:42:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: O/ 07:12:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:02:19 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:32:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:58:07 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 2016 04 23